


Yuuri Katsuki Over the Other Side

by FatimaSalinas



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Drawing, Gen, Gift Art, Not great art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10124909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaSalinas/pseuds/FatimaSalinas
Summary: This is a little gift for Ilsia, because I love her amazing Yuri!!! on Ice X Twelve Kingdoms crossover fanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsia/gifts).



I know that I'm not the greatest artist out there, but I really wanted to draw Yuuri from the amazing fic: [Not by Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849947) by [Ilsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsia/pseuds/Ilsia)

The story is amazing and is a crossover of Yuri!!! On Ice and The Twelve Kingdoms, both animes I love dearly.

The fanfic is beautiful, and entwines both stories amazingly, so, I hope you like it, I can't color since I'm really bad at it, but if you or anyone else wants to give it a try, go ahead.

I tried to make Yuuri as similar as I could to our lovely katsudon, but not sure if I succeeeded, also I don't know if you like the clothing's design, but I tried to make something that looks like a Kirin's clothes, I hope I'm no overstepping :-)

Again, thank you for your fic, is amazing and I hope to read more soon =D

**Baby Yuuri, maybe a day after his arrival to Mt. Hou.**

**Adult Yuuri, as I think he looks today... I tried to make the hair longer, but couldn't ^^U still I think he looks similar enough to our Yuuri**


End file.
